


Mistress

by orphan_account



Series: Batman: Multiverse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The life story of Talia’s guard.





	Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don’t know, this story is about the chick in this scene (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uKvR9zT6B2k&t=1665s)
> 
> Yeah, I’m writing a story about her.

She waited outside the Lazarus pit’s chamber. Standing tall with her head held high, waiting for Talia to come out and punish her for leading Batman to their location, or Bruce Wayne, in this case. Almost everyone knew the name of the League’s greatest enemy, even a low level grunt like herself. So worthless was she, she wasn’t even given a name, Talia’s guard, or just guard, which is usually what Ra’s and Talia refered to her as. Though she preferred to be called Guardian, it was the closest to sounding like an actual name.

That’s when Talia came storming out of the Lazarus Chambers, rage written all over her face. “You!” She barked.

”Mistress!” Guardian tried to keep her up and back straight, but Talia’s venomous tone caused her to waver.

”You foolishly get yourself captured by that disgusting man and his thugs, then when you finally free yourself, you lead Batman to our location.” Talia walked over to her, and began circling her. “This could be grounds for execution.”

Guardian gulped, but accepted her fate. “If that is my punishment.”

Talia stopped in front of her, looking into her eyes. She sighed, “I’m not going to kill you. Come.”

Guardian followed Talia as she was lead back through Wonder City.

”Mistress, where are we-“ Guardian was cut off by Talia stopping.

Talia turned to face her. “You’re loyal to my father, correct?”

”Yes Mistress.” Guardian nodded.

”But you’re also loyal to me, are you not?” Talia asked.

”I...of course, Mistress,” Guardian said, unsurely.

”So, if my father were to try and kill me, what would you do?” Talia asked.

Guardian looked down for a second, before looking Talia in both of her eyes. “I would kill him.”

”Really?” Talia cocked an eyebrow. “You’d betray the league like that?”

”Killing you would be an even greater betrayal,” Guardian said, confidence returning.

Talia sighed. “My father tried to kill me...Bruce lied to me...” she looked at Guardian. “You haven’t done that, you’ve never done anything to me.”

”Mistress?”

”Take off your mask,” Talia ordered. “I want to see your face.”

Guardian only hesitated for a second, before removing her mask. It was unnerving, breathing clearly without the mask covering her mouth and nose.

”You’re beautiful,” Talia complimented.

”I look just like the rest of my sisters,” Guardian said. “I’m not special, not special at-“

”Silence,” Talia ordered, not raising her voice. “I gave you a compliment, take it.”

”Of course, Mistress!” Guardian nodded as if she was following any other order. “Thank you.”

”You’re welcome.” Talia pushed Guardian against the brick wall of one of many buildings in the decaying Wonder City.

”M-Mistress?!” Guardian didn’t hide her blush.

”You want this? Don’t you?” Talia asked.

”I...I...” Guardian stuttered.

”I saw the way you look at me, whenever I’m with Bruce,” Talia said. “The anger, the hatred in your eyes.”

”That’s only because I am your guardian, Mistress,” Guardian tried to excuse, but her eyes looked off from Talia.

”I don’t need to have Bruce’s level of perception to see you lying,” Talia said. “Do you want this?”

”I...” Guardian tried to stay professional, but Talia slipping her knee between her legs caused her to moan. “...M-Mistress!”

”Don’t make me ask you again,” Talia said, much more forcefully.

”Yes!” Guardian cried out, her scream echoing off of the walls of the abandoned City. “Yes, Mistress!”

Talia looked at her, before taking Guardian’s hand, and leading her towards one of the buildings.

”Where are we going, Mistress?” Guardian asked.

”I wanted to try to preserve Wonder City to the best of my abilities,” Talia explained. “I gave up, but still managed to clean on room.” She stopped in front of a dusty building, let go of Guardian’s hand and opened the door, revealing a clean room, with only a single mat. ”I use this room to meditate in privacy. Only one member in the entire league knows of this place, and she is only to disturb me for emergencies,” Talia said. “I’m going to get a blanket from my chambers, and you’re going to make love to me.”

Guardian’s eyes widened. “Mistress?!”

”You are to wait here while I get the blanket, understand?” Talia ordered more then asked.

”Y-yes, M-Mistress, of c-course,” Guardian said with a bow.

”I’ll be back.” Talia walked off, leaving Guardian to stand in the middle of Wonder City, waiting for Talia to return.

* * *

Talia was awoken at the sound of one of the league members knocking on the door.

”Mistress,” the woman said, “I know you said not to disturb you in here, but it is an emergency.”

Talia sat up, and looked at Guardian’s sleeping form next to her. Both were naked, with only the blanket covering them. Their cloths lay tossed in the corner of the room.

”Mistress?”

”I’m coming!” Talia snapped, she got up and went towards the door, not caring as the blanket fell towards the ground. She opened the door, to the shock of the Leage member.

”Mistress! You’re nake-“

”What do you want?!” Talia got her attention.

”Of course, my apologies.” She bowed. “It’s just...I’m the one sent to tail Bruce Wayne, and I have come to report that the clown has stolen the cure, and he has yet to take it.”

”So...he’s still...?”

”Dying,” She said.

”Bruce.” All of Talia’s previous anger towards him had vanished in that instant. “Where is the clown’s hideout?”

”It’s in the...” The league member trailed off when she noticed Guardian’s sleeping in the room.

”Where is the clown?!” Talia took her by the shoulders.

”The Steel Mill!” She exclaimed.

Talia turned back into the room. “Leave.”

”Of course, Mistress.” The league member bowed and left.

Talia got her cloths and got dressed as quickly as she could. That’s when she heard it, the beeping of Bruce’s tracker. She looked towards Guardian, and saw it was still on her back. She had failed to notice it even the midst of their sex. Talia took the tracker, stroking Guardian’s back tenderly before leaving.

* * *

Guardian had failed. She had failed the league, her duty, and worst of all, Talia.

Ra’s was dead, body damaged in such a manner that bringing him back using the Lazarus Pit would be long and painful process. Talia was killed by the Clown, who died of illness not long after, denying the League the chance for vengeance.

The Arkham City Project was a failure. Strange barely killed a quarter of Gotham’s criminal population, and that was being generous. This meant the league had no leader, and no victory.

Guardian, out of everyone, felt the worst. She and the rest of the league were forced to let Talia’s body be taken to the morgue, as Ra’s body was top priority. It made her feel sick to her stomach, she felt like Bruce, lying to Talia by being more “loyal” to Ra’s.

”Bruce Wayne...” Guardian said to herself, clenching her fist. “This is all his fault.”

”Sister, what are you saying?” The league member asked.

”We can still avenge, Talia,” Guardian said. “We can...still...”

”Sister, I can not help you on this mission,” She said. “We must focus our efforts on reviving our leader!”

”Why not Talia?!” Guardian demanded. “Ra’s mind is decaying, he can no longer lead us!”

”Watch your tongue!” The woman scolded. “I will not let you defile our leader’s name with your words!”

”Talia told me he tried to kill her,” Guardian spat. “You want to bring him back, be my guest.” She ripped off her mask. “I will no longer be a part of league if Talia isn’t.”

”That is punishable by death!” The league member hissed.

”Then kill me now!” Guardian definitely shouted. “If not, let me avenge the League’s true leader!”

The league member said nothing, and watched as Guardian turned and walked away.

”Should we kill her?” Another member asked.

”No, whether she kills Wayne or not, she’ll do that herself.”

* * *

Batman has returned to the Batcave after the Harley Quinn incident. It was quiet, and all he wanted to do was get back to work.

As he was walking towards the Batcomputer to see if there were any crimes in progress he could respond to. That’s when he noticed it, something reflected in the dark screen. He dodged just as Guardian brought the sword down, missing him and cutting the computer clear in half.

”How did you...?!”

”I disabled your security!” Guardian shouted. “Now die!” She lunged at Bruce, sword aimed at his throat, but Batman countered. The sword was centimeters away from his flesh when he moved to the side, the blade not even grazing his cheek.

The last thing Guardian felt was the back of his knuckles against her face.

* * *

Guardian awoke on top of a tall building, hanging over the edge by a rope that was tied around her wrist. She struggled,  but when she realized how high she was, stopped.

”Who sent you?” Batman demanded.

”Huh?”

Batman turned her around to face him. “Who sent you?! I can’t deal with anymore people blaming me for the deaths of others,” Batman said to himself before looking at Guardian. “But if your league wants to go to war with me over Ra’s and Talia, so be-“

”I sent myself, you worthless creature!” Guardian spat. “You took...you took the thing that mattered to me!”

Batman was taken aback. “You’re...Talia’s guard, aren’t you?” His voice was uncharacteristically soft.

”Yes!” Guardian kicked, completely forgetting about her previous fear of falling. “I’ll end you for killing her!”

”I didn’t kill her,” Batman’s mask of stoic coldness returned.

”You let that murderous clown live, after all of the lives he’s taken, after everything he’s done to you!” Guardian shouted, tears running down her face. “If you had just killed him earlier, the woman I gave my life to would still be alive!”

Batman stared at her for the longest time, then he took her by the waist and untied her wrist, throwing her to the ground of the rooftop. “You’re right.”

Guardian looked up at him, shocked. “I am?”

”Yes, you are.” Batman began to walk into the darkness. “I’ll let you go, but you have to promise me to never come back to Gotham.” Bruce took off his mask, and looked Guardian in her eyes. “I loved her, too.”

Guardian wasn’t prepared for Batman, no, Bruce Wayne to take responsibility for Talia’s death. If he had been stubborn, killing him would’ve been easier, but since he apologized, Guardian felt their was only one thing to do redeem herself in Talia’s eyes. She took out her sword.

”Don’t,” Batman said, Bruce having put his mask back on.

”I’m not going to kill you,” Guardian said, voice emotionless. Then she made a dash towards the roof’s edge.

Batman widened his eyes. “Don’t!” He fired the Batclaw to to stop her decent, but the second it grabbed onto her, Guardian cut the line with her sword.

”I’m coming, beloved.” Guardian closed her eyes as she disappeared over the roof’s edge. By the time Batman looked over, she had already landed on a parked car. He looked down as the car alarm rang throughout the city.

”Batman!” Robin glided down to the roof from one of the higher buildings. “I came back to the cave and the batcomputer was distroyed, Alfred told me you came here.” Robin walked over to him, and looked down at Guardian’s body. “Oh God...what happened?”

”Nothing,” Batman said coldly, turning and walking away. “Just more blood on my hands.”

”Bruce,” Robin said.

”Don’t Tim...” Batman didn’t hid how tired he was. “Just. Don’t.” With that, he grappled away, the Batwing flying off.

Robin sighed, and looked back down towards Guardian’s body. Then, like Batman, he grappled away, off to fight crime to take his mind of the recent events.

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT: the other league member is the one who talks shit to Batman during the Ra’s mission in the Season of Infamy DLC.


End file.
